1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a coin-operated computer-controlled parking meter capable of managing one and up to about ten parking places.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Street parking meters are of course well known which however serve only a limited number of parking places, usually two. Other parking meters exist that can manage large parking lots of fourthy or more parking spaces. When a customer enters into such a parking lot, he inserts money into the meter and receives a parking ticket having printed thereon the time of entry on the parking lot and the length of time bought. Because of the number of spaces being managed by the meter and the necessity of having a printing machine to issue the tickets, such parking meters are quite sophisticated and therefore expansive to buy as well as high in maintenance costs.